


Nr. 21 Einen Besuch abstatten

by Eremon



Series: Thainwyns Wortliste [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod besucht Celeborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nr. 21 Einen Besuch abstatten

**Author's Note:**

> http://thainwyns-blog.blogspot.ch/p/blog-page_29.html

Es klopfte an der Tür. Celeborn schrak auf und öffnete sie langsam. Al er sah, wer ihm da einen Besuch abstatten wollte, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Es war Finrod, der ihn mit ernster Miene musterte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Celeborn, hoffend, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht anmerkte. Und dabei wusste er genau, warum Finrod hier war. „Nun…mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du mit meiner Schwester eine Affäre hast.“ Celeborn schluckte. „Ja“, war seine schlichte Antwort. „Gut“, meinte Finrod erleichtert. „Warum? Ich meine, ich bin immerhin ein Moriquendi?!“ Nun war Celeborn definitiv erstaunt. Immerhin benahmen sich die Noldor seit ihrer Ankunft als seien sie etwas Besseres. Manche jedenfalls. Bei den anderen hatte sich das bereits erheblich gebessert. „Ehrlich?! Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht jemanden anderen gewählt hat, wie zum Beispiel Saeros. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du ein sehr unehrlicher Elb bist. Auch wenn ich es immer noch lieber hätte, wenn sie einen Noldor wählen würde.“ Finrod machte eine kurze Pause. „Zudem bist du ein Prinz und mit Thingol verwandt“ Celeborn starrte ihn verblüfft an. Das entsprach ja mal so gar nicht dem Gespräch, das er erwartet hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er nach diesem Gespräch einen Kopf kürzer wäre (oder zumindest bei einem Heiler), doch er war froh, dass er es nicht war.


End file.
